B Gundam
The B Gundam (or Ball Gundam) is a variant of the RB-79 Ball appearing in the Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The B Gundam is a Ball which was extensively modified in appearance by Umon Samon so that it's appearance was similar to the head of the famous RX-78-2 Gundam. The new weapon is equipped with limited ammo, its armor was relatively weak, and it lacked any sort of close combat weapon other than its manipulator claws. Due to the added weight and the lack of AMBAC, the B Gundam had even worse maneuverability than the original Ball (which itself is also notorious for). Armaments ;*180mm Low-Recoil Cannon :Like all Balls fielded, the B Gundam comes with a 180mm cannon. However, due to the modifications for the B Gundam, firing the cannon causes the Ball to go flailing across space. However, the Cannon can be used as a blunt weapon, spinning it around to smash it into its target. System Features ;*Faceplate Ejection :The faceplate on the B Gundam was placed on there to intimidate Zeon pilots, due to the infamy of the RX-78-2 Gundam. However, because of the imbalance it caused, it made the B Gundam utterly unwieldy and was forced to be dragged around. When its weaponry was depleted, the B Gundam could eject its faceplate and smash it into its target. History The B Gundam was first fielded by Umon Samon during the Battle of Solomon. Much to the displeasure of Yona Kinneson, a fellow pilot he was in love with, he modified the Ball to give it a Gundam face to intimidate the Zeon soldiers. She, as well as other Federation soldiers were utterly confused by what they saw. As Umon was lost daydreaming, his B Gundam went out of control, unable to keep its balance due to the weight. However, Zeon pilots in battle thought the B Gundam was actually the Gundam's head. This line of miscommunication caused "Nightmare of Solomon" Anavel Gato to leave his position, allowing Amuro Ray to slip in with the real Gundam. When the B Gundam was spotted again Umon had brought the machine under control and worked to maneuver around debris and ally machines so that Zeon pilots never got a good look at it, only seeing a massive Gundam head, thus enemy soldiers feared that it was the actual Gundam and that it was actually massive, leading Zeon mechanics to later build the MSN-02 Perfect Zeong to match the Gundam's apparent enormous size. However, this ruse was destroyed when three MS-09R Rick Doms encountered the B Gundam. Umon, in desperation, used the Ball's cannon to evade the attacks and return, smashing his cannon into one of the Rick Doms and destroying it. He destroyed a second Dom by using the machine's inertia to launch a meteorite at the mobile suit and the life of the B Gundam came to an end as Umon ejected the faceplate into the final Rick Dom, destroying it. However, as the B Gundam was never approved by anyone, the higher ups have officially stricken it from the record, making the B Gundam a "Phantom Unit". Gallery B Gundam.jpeg|A 1/100 B-Gundam kit customized by Dengeki Hobby Magazine. Mobile Suit B Gundam.jpg External links *B Gundam on MAHQ.net